Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Blast off to Space". Plot (While Pat, Stan, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba and Bunga walk to the spaceship, back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, the background song "Don't Worry Be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin play on the radio as Chi-Chi and Aunt Martha sit and relax on the bean bag) *Aunt Martha: Ah, aren't those bean bags conformable? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes. It's like a sandbag, but a big sofa-like bean bag. *Aunt Martha: I love those so much. *Professor Chi-Chi: Yeah. Fresh and relaxing. Oh, i gotta talk to Pat and Stan on how their doing. *answer on the earbuds* Pat, Stan, can you hear me? I know you're in the jungle. *Aunt Martha: Does the earbuds work? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes. They still work on them and mine. Hello? Hello, hello? Are you guys there? (At the jungle where the gang is) *Pat: If you know where i found that spaceship, you're going to follow us where were going. *Timon: You better be telling us the truth. *Stan: It's no joke. It's real. *Simba: You make us wonder. Where did that spaceship crashed? *Pumbaa: I thought you knocked all of them out. *Pat: No. Those spaceships are the aliens that invited. I'm talking about the one that we discovered today. *Timon: Are you sure that spaceship is ancient? *Pat: 100% ancient. *Stan: How do you know? *Pat: We know we saw a alien skeleton inside of the ship. *Timon: Wait, you saw a dead alien inside of the ship? *Pumbaa: Yes, it's a skeleton. *Pat: You know these skeletons from the bones of the dead body. *Stan: Eek! Don't say that. *Pat: What? *Stan: Don't say it in front of the kids. *Pat: What kids? (The kids are in a daycare, in disturbation to Timon's group) *Female Meerkat #1: One step at a time, Good boy. *Female Meerkat #2: What a cute little fella. *Female Meerkat #1: These little stars seem to be walking. *Baby Meerkat #1: Goo goo ga ga. *Baby Meerkat #2: Da da da. *Pat: Hey ladies, looking good. *Female Meerkat #1: Looking good to you Pat. *Stan: Don't just stare at them, let's go. *Pat: Fine. Goodbye, have fun taking care of the babies at the daycare. *Female Meerkat #2: We will. *Timon: Didn't all of them left? *Simba: Some. But not all. Some meerkats refused to leave ever since the aliens came along. *Stan: Stupid aliens, they'll never learn. *Professor Chi-Chi: *in earbuds voice* Pat, are you there? *Pat: Ahh! Who is that? (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab as Chi-Chi is listening to Pat and Stan on the earbuds) *Professor Chi-Chi: It's me, Professor Chi-Chi. I wanted to know how you're doing? *Pat: Um............ *Stan: We got bad news. *Professor Chi-Chi: What is it? Are you lost or you're in a hurry? You haven't response back to me. *Pat: We saw real aliens. *Professor Chi-Chi: Aliens?! *Aunt Martha: I thought the aliens don't exist. *Professor Chi-Chi: ALI-ALI-ALI-ALIENS?! No way. It can't be happening. *Pat: Yes it is. Real ones. *Professor Chi-Chi: Real aliens! This is a emergency for everyone! *Pat: No, no. They're at Timon's world and the aliens were there. *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh, i thought our world has aliens at first. I guess we're not the only ones. *Pat: Yeah. I guess that's a plot twist to our adventure. *Professor Chi-Chi: Well keep going. How Stan's doing? *Stan: I am doing great. *Professor Chi-Chi: Woof woof woof, very good. See you in a little while. Ciao. *stop talking on the earbuds* *Aunt Martha: That sandwich was so good. *Professor Chi-Chi: I love it. Big as a log. *Aunt Martha: So, wanna go out for a while? *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes, let's go and clean up the grass outside. *Stuart: *knock on the door* Hello? *Professor Chi-Chi: It's Stuart. Let me open the door for him. *open the door* Hello? Whoa, what happen to you? *Stuart: I'm not feeling well. *Professor Chi-Chi: What happen? Did a bee sting your throat? *Stuart: No. I got fired. *Professor Chi-Chi: Fired for what? *Stuart: At Stephanie's art club. *Professor Chi-Chi: Stephanie has a art club? I didn't know that. I wish i was a real artist. *Stuart: I'm fired. Whatever. *Professor Chi-Chi: Come sit on the bean bag where we can talk to you. *Stuart: Alrighty then. *Aunt Martha: Are you feeling okay? *Stuart: No. *Professor Chi-Chi: I have some homemade pizza from last night. I can heat it up for you just to feel you better. *Stuart: No thanks. I'm not hungry at all. *Aunt Martha: Are you sure? *Stuart: Nope. Not at all. *Professor Chi-Chi: If you got fired at Stephanie's art club, you can join our science club. *Stuart: Really? Jeez, i could get used to that. *Aunt Martha: Do you know how to make a potion? *Stuart: Yes. Me and Chi-Chi used to work together when i first moved here. *Professor Chi-Chi: One of them is a Gamma Gamma Zapper. I have to use a feather to change any animal into a bird like a puffin. *Aunt Martha: Mind as well clean everything before we can start our project? *Stuart: Yes. We can do that. *Professor Chi-Chi: Then let's get going. (Back at Hakuna Matata with Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Bunga and Simba walking to look for the spaceship) *Simba: You said you saw a spaceship that you discovered. *Pat: Yeah. I'll show you. *Stan: This is the edge that Pat trip over. *Pat: Come down slowly. You don't wanna get hurt by this. *Timon: Take a easy. One step at a time. *Stan: Come on, no slowpokes in here. *Pumbaa: Whatever. *Pat: Slowly, but gentle. (The gang made it to the place where the spaceship is on the ground) *Timon: Oh my gosh. *Pumbaa: You are right. *Simba: It is a spaceship. *Bunga: UnBungalievable. I thought it was a myth like when we saw those alien ships in the sky. *Pat: That's what i'm telling you. *Stan: They're real, they're real, they're real in our eyes! *Simba: It's covered in vines. Should we get in? *Timon: There like leafs sticking all over the spaceship. *Pat: Don't worry, we can get them out of here so we can test this thing to fly. *Stan: *take the vines out of the spaceships* Man, these things are like ropes with the plants growing into the string. *Timon: I'm no beaver. So let me un-tie this door for you. *Stan: No. It's perfect fine. *Simba: We need to give this ship a bath. How about cleaning it in the waterfall? *Pat: So we're not going to clean it with our bare hands? *Bunga: Nope. I just wanna check what's inside of the ship. *Pat: Oh ho ho ho. Trust me, you don't wanna go in there. *Pumbaa: I thought you got inside of the ship. *Timon: Tell us the truth! *Pat: Um? *open the door* Fine. The door is open for you. *Simba: Now let us in. *Pat: Fine. You all seem to be upset today. (Inside of the spaceship) *Stan: See? *Timon: Wow. *Pumbaa: Look pretty decent for a place. *Simba: This place is not that bad. What is this thing we're standing on? *Pat: Oh, it's metal. Most people use metal to build on things. *Timon: What is this strange light shaped as a box? *Stan: Hello? Didn't you all come to my house before? It's a screen. It says that we are in the jungle. *Bunga: This is where we are right now. *Timon: I think i see a TV like this before. *Pat: So you remember where you see a TV at. *Timon: Your house? *Pat: That's correct. *Pumbaa: Ooh. *Stan: *move Pumbaa* Don't get too close. It's not good for your eyes. *Pumbaa: Sorry. *Simba: How do you move on this thing? *Pat: Don't worry, i'll find a steering wheel to work with. *Stan: All ships have steering wheels you know. *Bunga: What's a steering wheel? *Pat: Ugh. It's a moving wheel to move in a vehicle. *Stan: Can we start this thing already? *Pat: Wait. We don't know how to ride on this thing. *Stan: Oh stop it. We haven't even been taught about it. *Pat: No. Get off of this steering wheel. It's not ours, it's the ship's. *Timon: Ooh, guys. I know how. *Pat: What? *Stan: You know? *Timon: Yeah. You know how a moving vehicle works. *Pat: Like when we went on vacation to camp? *Pumbaa: Wow, he's right. *Timon: Now you're referring to the past. What a new record of remembrance. *Simba: Hakuna Matata. *Timon: Come on, let me try this thing. *Pat: Will it be good? *Stan: Or will it be bad? *Timon: Bad like Pimon and Tumbaa taking over your world. Nah, i'm going to test this thing out. *ride on the spaceship and fly to the waterfall* *Pat: Whoa! *Stan: You can really ride on this thing? *Timon: Yeah. This is like flying an airplane and a kite. *Simba: Wow. *Pat: Just move it. *Timon: *move left and right* Hey, this is a fly out. *Bunga: This is getting me dizzy. *Stan: You go Timon. I thought it wasn't so bad after all. *Timon: This is like driving a car when you have those flying rockets on the top of your vehicle. *Simba: This is so fun. *Bunga: I love it! *Timon: Hasta la vista! *Pat: Whoa, you're saying goodbye to the whole jungle? *Timon: No. We're going to the waterfall just to clean the spaceship. *Pumbaa: This is like a UFO and this is really cool. *Timon: Up up and to the waterfall! *Pat: Yeeee haw! *Stan: There it is. The waterfall. (Timon move the spaceship to the waterfall as the water clean the spaceship by getting the vines and leafs out) *Timon: Who needed a shower after going to work. *Pat: Ah, i feel the water splash. *Stan: It make some noise. *Pumbaa: Just taking a shower. *Simba: A spaceship is taking a shower, by how? *Timon: *move the spaceship to clean the vines off* Getting these vines off the top. *Bunga: This is kinda like cleaning a log. *Simba: Awkward. *Pat: Come on, it's not that bad. *Timon: We didn't say it was bad. It is awesome. *Pat: Hakuna Ma-Awesome! *Stan: Well done Captain Obvious. *Pat: Don't Captain Obvious me. *Stan: Ha ha, very great. *Timon: Enough jokes you guys. We have to get this clean before we can leave this jungle. *Pumbaa: Fine. *Pat: No joking around then. *Timon: We really need to clean the inside. *Simba: Yeah, i guess we should do that. *Timon: Let's land first to a perfect spot. *Stan: Over here where the beach is. (Timon land the spaceship to the beach as everyone get off the spaceship) *Timon: Who need a little clean up? *Pumbaa: These screens need to be cleaned. *Simba: I think we need to get something to clean the inside of it. *Pat: I know. I can call Professor Chi-Chi to clean up the whole mess from the inside. The looks of it is terrible. *Stan: Wait, you want Professor Chi-Chi over? *Pat: Yes. I know he's a good cleaner just like Aunt Martha. *Timon: Why would the rodent clean the inside for us? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters